epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Kirby vs. Ristar. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 4.
Welcome, welcome everybody, to the thirty-seventh rap battle of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games! Now, I know it's been like a week since the last one- while it was my usual schedule to spin out battles every week or so, these past few battles I was pumping them out faster. It's not like anyone would care, but I got lazy. But either way, I am here now. :P Alright, so let's see our contestants, shall we? It's Kirby, from Kirby series, versus Ristar, from the respective game with the same name, Ristar, rapping against each other to settle who is the greater stretchy star warrior! Now, I do know that Kirby vs Pac-Man is a popular suggestion, but when Wonder suggested this, I thought it was a better connection than Kirby and Pac-Man, which is basically 'big eaters'. But, Pac-Man do deserve his own battle- maybe one day, we'll see him in ERVG as well... who knows? As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics Kirby_1.png|Kirby Ristar_1.png|Ristar EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!! KIRBY!! VERSUS! RISTAR!! BEGIN! Kirby: (starts at 0:24) Welcome, Ristar, Kirby's rhyming Avalanche is about to begin! This Pink Saturn is overshadowing your chances, you think you can win? I've got the Nintendo Power, your puny Genesis was forgotten by Sega An Alpha version of Sonic, now you're just an abandoned chunk of data! You're an outdated starfruit who can't live up to his dad's name, I'm slicing you up like the Meta Knight, you'll never be the same! Now that this Greedy Kaiser has fallen, I'm going to swallow you whole! But I doubt your abilities would help me; you're a failure, after all. Ristar: (starts at 0:46) You face the savior of galaxy, do you have the strength to stand? If you think you can win this, you clearly are still in Dream Land against this Super Star Stacker, you ate more than you can chew y'know, we know you're good at sucking, but my disses will be hard to swallow! Your rhymes are making me Epic Yawn, so stop monkeying around, You'll fear me more than caterpillars when I Meteor Strike you down! Against your worst Nightmare from the Valdi System, you won't go far Super Smashing your face like Knuckle Joe 'til you start seeing Ri-stars! Kirby: (starts at 1:08) Right Back At Ya! Your chances are falling faster than a shooting star Kirby is the'' Pop Star who'll leave your sub-par game series scarred! While you're causing drama on ''Segasaga, I was making grandest legacy, I'm spitting these disses faster than how I spit out my enemies! Ristar is on the Roster, by this mobster you'll be slaughtered, so go back to beating your Star Handle to Oruto, you monster! now that I chomped down this yellow Mr. Fantastic impostor's plans, I'd rather battle someone who can actually put up a fight like Pac-Man! Ristar: (starts at 1:29) I'll pop this pink blob like'' Zero Two'', my fierce rhymes will echo in your ears, yet you still want to battle? You're high on Kracko! You're a self-pitying chunk of bubblegum, who have no backbone, grind you to pulp like a Maxim Tomato, this tone-deaf is getting owned! I rock harder than Rock Kirby unlike you and your fame that never were I'm the greatest star warrior here, and you are just my placeholder! Go suck DeDeDe's Waddle Dee, that's only thing you're good at, boyo, now that I leave you speechless, you'll utter nothing but "Poyo"! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC! (The announcer says the title backwards as Kirby sucks up the logo) !!!!SEMAG OEDIV FO SELTTAB PAR (After a brief pause, Kirby spits back the logo) RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!!! Poll WHO WON? Kirby Ristar Drawing This was drawn by my good friend GIR. Thanks buddy :D Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts